


Merlin.

by AleOBrien99



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Love, Out of Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleOBrien99/pseuds/AleOBrien99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In una terra di miti e in un’era di magia, il destino di un popolo poggia sulle spalle di un ragazzo, il suo nome: Merlino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin.

In una terra di miti e in un’era di magia, il destino di un popolo poggia sulle spalle di un ragazzo, il suo nome: Merlino.

Camelot era una potente fortezza che aveva resistito da anni agli attacchi dei nemici. Il suo re aveva il nome di Uther Pendragon: un uomo rispettabile, ma non se si trattava della magia. Sua moglie era morta per mano di uno stregone e da quel momento in poi, chiunque possedeva le atri magiche, sarebbe stato condannato a morte. Suo figlio, Artù Pendragon, non era altro che un ragazzo che al di sotto di suo padre, viveva di tornei, feste, ma non si era mai azzardato a toccare una donna. Infine, c’era la figliastra Morgana: i suoi genitori erano scomparsi misteriosamente, probabilmente per conto della magia, aveva vissuto con Uther e fin da piccola l’aveva accudita come fosse sua.  
Fu in quel castello che Merlino si avviò da casa sua. Merlino era un ragazzo vestito di semplici vestiti: dei pantaloni lunghi marroni, una camicia rossa, una giacca e degli stivali dello stesso colore dei pantaloni. Capelli neri, con una leggera frangetta che gli andava sulla fronte e orecchie leggermente a sventola che si notavano subito. Ma Merlino non nascondeva solo il fatto che veniva da un povero villaggio, ma anche che possedeva poteri magici. Sapeva di averli fin da piccolo e doveva capire perché era nato in quel modo: non poteva di certo scoprirlo accanto a sua madre, in una piccola dimora, lontano dal mondo intero. Così, il ragazzo si era diretto a Camelot e non aveva idea di cosa lo aspettava.

Giunse in una serena mattinata a Camelot e fu subito abbagliato dalla costruzione in pietra luminosa. Alla propria sinistra e alla propria destra, vi erano due torrette sopra cui delle sentinelle facevano la guardia, immobili chissà da quanto, che indossavano delle armature d’acciaio e un bastone su cui sopra vi era raffigurato un drago, simbolo dei Pendragon. Superò l’arco di pietre, precedentemente chiuso da due porte alte fatte di legno. Che le porte fossero aperte per lui? Merlino vi entrò con la sua borsa da viaggio ed in mano aveva una pergamena: un messaggio da sua madre per un uomo di nome Gaius. Chiese a qualsiasi persona che incontrava dove si trovasse quest’uomo, ma nessuno seppe dirgli niente: le guardie sembravano impegnate a fare altro. Girava e rigirava il castello, angolo dopo angolo e alla fine andò a scontrarsi con una donna. Aveva i capelli neri ed ondulati, la pelle scura, ma non troppo, indossava un vestito semplice color rosa scuro e portava un vassoio con sopra una brocca vuota.  
“Perdonatemi, non guardavo dove andavo.” si scusò Merlino, raccogliendo ciò che aveva fatto cadere nello scontro.  
“Non c’è problema.” commentò la donna.  
“Per caso voi sapere di un uomo di nome Gaius?” chiese poi.  
“Certo! Gaius è il medico di corte, lo trovi in fondo al corridoio.” rispose l’altra, indicandogli una porta in fondo al corridoio.  
Merlino la ringraziò con un sorriso e seguì le indicazioni, oltrepassando finestre e antiche armature piene di ragnatele, forse messe lì per bellezza. Bussò alla porta socchiusa, ma nessuno gli aprì. Così decise di aprirla lentamente, scoprendo una grande stanza. A destra vi era un tavolo di legno con sopra decine di fiale e due piatti sporchi.  
A sinistra un letto nascosto da una tenda ed accanto un’enorme libreria alta, dove vi si poteva accedere con una scala e su quella scala si era arrampicato un vecchio uomo. Egli indossava una sopra veste marrone e sotto un abito lungo e rosso, forse era lui il Gaius del messaggio.  
“Perdonatemi, siete voi Gaius?” chiese in modo gentile.  
Il vecchio non riuscì a rispondere perché perse l’equilibrio sulla scala e se Merlino non avrebbe fatto un incantesimo per bloccarlo e mettere il letto sotto di lui, probabilmente avrebbe fatto un bel tonfo. Udendo un piccolo urlo, da un’altra camera corse in suo aiuto una ragazza. Ella aveva i capelli biondi che le scivolavano su un abito blu scuro, adatto ai suoi occhi. Merlino ne fu abbagliato immediatamente e sorrise come un ebete. La ragazza si affrettò a vedere se l’uomo stesse bene, nonostante fosse caduto su un letto morbido.  
“Ma come hai fatto?” domandò poi, con tono stupito.  
A Merlino non sembrò bene raccontare dei propri poteri al primo che incontrava. “Io? Non ho fatto niente.” balbettò.  
“Certo che si! Ti ho visto!” esclamò il vecchio.  
Ogni volta che Merlino recitava un incantesimo, i suoi occhi diventavano di un color oro acceso: quindi si vedeva quando usava la magia se lo si guardava bene.  
“Hai usato la magia? Possiedi poteri magici?” domandò la ragazza dal viso angelico e i suoi occhi si illuminarono quando sorrise.  
Merlino non sapeva cosa rispondere, ormai lo avevano messo nel sacco e non vi era via d’uscita.  
“Io so come hai fatto.” continuò lei, estraendo un sorriso furbo.  
Afferrò un libro e lo tirò, i suoi occhi divennero di un giallo luminoso quando fermò il libro prima che cadesse, con la magia, facendolo fermare in aria.  
Merlino fu sorpreso: lei era come lui e allora decise di fidarsi.  
“Beh, benvenuto a Camelot, giovane mago. Io sono Freya.” si presentò, porgendogli la mano con un sorriso.  
L’altro arrossì per chissà quale motivo e si portò la sua mano alla bocca per lasciarci un lieve bacio. “Merlino.”  
“E lui è Gaius.” indicò poi il vecchio con entusiasmo, ancora scosso dalla caduta.  
“Che ci fate qui a Camelot?” domandò il medico di corte.  
Merlino estrasse velocemente la pergamena dalla propria borsa e gliela porse. Sopra vi era scritta una preghiera per Gaius, dove la madre di Merlino, sua vecchia amica, gli chiedeva di accudirlo per quanto poteva e soprattutto di nascondere la sua magia agli occhi degli altri. Il vecchio sorrise leggendo quelle righe, perché era quello che aveva fatto fino a quel momento con Freya. E se era riuscito a cavarsela con lei, probabilmente ci sarebbe riuscito anche con Merlino.

Freya si affrettò ad afferrare il braccio di Merlino. “Vieni, ti faccio fare un giro del castello!”  
Con entusiasmo Merlino la seguì, superando i corridoi su cui aveva appena camminato, con una veloce corsa per stare al passo della ragazza. Salirono in fretta su una scalinata a chiocciola che portava su un’ampia torre, dove si poteva vedere il paesaggio verde che ricopriva il castello e la piazza di entrata, dove spesso i cittadini si riunivano con i nobili per gli eventi importanti.  
“E’ davvero molto bello da quassù.” commentò Merlino.  
“E’ il mio posto preferito, ci vengo quando voglio stare sola.” disse Freya.  
Improvvisamente, si sentì un brusio provenire dalla piazza. I cittadini si erano riuniti per osservare un uomo che stava per esser legato ad un palo, sopra una massa di legni. Merlino capì subito: stava per esser bruciato vivo. “Chi è quello?” domandò accigliato.  
“Probabilmente uno stregone.” sussurrò Freya. “La magia è severamente proibita a Camelot. Se Gaius non mi avesse nascosta nelle sue stanze quando sono venuta qui, probabilmente sarei finita al rogo come lui.”  
Ad assistere e a dare la sentenza di morte all’uomo, c’era Uther Pendragon in persona. Si trattava di un uomo sulla maggiore età ormai da tempo, indossava abiti regali e soprattutto mostrava sempre la corona argentata che portava sulla testa. Sopracciglia accigliate e occhi verde chiaro.  
“Perché Uther odia tanto la magia?” chiese Merlino, mentre due uomini preparavano le torce per appiccare il fuoco.  
“Si dice che sua moglie sia morte per mano di uno stregone. Da quel momento in poi, non ha più tollerato la magi a Camelot e la fine di chi la praticava, era questa.” spiegò Freya, mentre il corpo dello stregone ormai bruciava da un pò.  
Fu in quel momento che si udirono delle grida disperate: una vecchia donna stava piangendo per la morte dell’uomo e si trattava di sua madre. Aveva degli occhi neri come la pece, le rughe sul viso e sulle mani, coperta solo da un abito nero. Puntò il dito pelle e ossa contro Uther, giurando che si sarebbe vendicata e poi sparì nel nulla.  
“Sento puzza di guai.” commentò Merlino sottovoce, essendo a conoscenza che non avrebbe mai dovuto rivelare i propri poteri a nessuno.


End file.
